1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensor with polycrystalline silicon resistors which are applied to a substrate and are covered with a dielectric passivating layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The development of technically and economically capable sensors is of decisive importance for manufacturing a cost-effective periphery for microelectronics, measuring, control and regulating technology.
At the present time in the manufacture of sensors, the adjustment of the system parameters as well as the adjustment of the temperature dependencies, for instance by the external wiring of suitable resistors, can be managed only at great expense, and consequently such sensors are not used in the mass market. In the situation of externally wired resistors of sensors, the simultaneous adjustment of certain resistance values and certain associated temperature coefficients presents considerable difficulties. Thus, chrome-nickel resistors vapor-deposited for this purpose, for instance, can not as a practical matter be used.